


Stretched

by CriticsCubby



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 15:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5971338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticsCubby/pseuds/CriticsCubby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 10x4 (Home Again), super short. The coolness against her skin a constant reminder of the loss, the warm presence of her mother now gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stretched

She needed to work. That’s what she’d told Mulder and that’s what they were doing. She felt stretched somehow, her fingers working over the piece of metal resting against her chest as she sat in the front seat of the car. Her mind was racing from one momentous event to the next, trying desperately to find a place for this coin in her mother’s past. Was it the last quarter Ahab had left on the dresser after emptying his pockets before bed? Could it have been a bit of change she found the day she learned she was expecting her first grandchild? 

There were so many memories to search and infinite possibilities for a connection, and yet there would be no way to ever confirm; no way to determine with any certainty what this miniscule token actually meant. Only a bit of metal with a monetary value of a mere twenty-five cents, but a bit of metal that had held a much higher value to Maggie Scully, and now to her daughter as well. 

She let it fall, the coolness against her skin a constant reminder of the loss; the warm presence of her mother now gone. She knew it could only weigh a few ounces, but it felt so heavy, hanging there against her chest. Having worn a cross around her neck for the better part of her life, she couldn’t understand why this piece felt so foreign, why she couldn’t keep her hands from touching it and tugging at the chain. 

A whistle in the distance broke her concentration, a familiar scene taking place before her. Mulder, on the hunt for some monster, beckoning her to join him in the dark. A strange figure was out there somewhere viciously killing those out to harm a group of virtually helpless souls and they needed to find him. She used to resent him for pulling her along, but today, today Scully brought a flashlight. Today she might not be able to figure out everything, but they could at least try to shine some light on this.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t even know, I just couldn’t stop thinking about how this quarter was sort of like a Horcrux to Scully. Somehow holding a piece of her soul, but not understanding how to open it. A mystery she would likely never solve.


End file.
